The Charter Feud!
by livingplayanime
Summary: Well, When Arthur comes knocking for Connecticut's charter, Christopher doesn't seem to mind, or does he?  Find out why Connecticut doesn't laugh anymore, anyone? Christopher is Connecticut...incase you were wondering. HUMAN NAMES USED!


Connecticut's Charter!

"Christopher, Arthur took away my charter! No doubt he's coming for yours next!" yelled Massachusetts, tugging on her brother Connecticut's coat. He sighed.

"Don't worry about me. There's no way Arthur will make off with my piece of freedom." He said, suddenly in high spirits.

"Chris," said Mass pissed. 'Chris' (CT.) winced at his 'horrible' nickname. "I'm older than you and he still managed to take mine! What makes you think you'll fare any better?"

"Quite simply because this whole time, I've been the 'good' child. Arthur won't know what hit him!" Christopher replied, standing up. Unlike all of the other states his hair was a burnt ember colour, rather than blonde. He also had a reputation for being a gentleman.

"But!" started Mass. Chris held up a hand for silence.

"You best be leaving Marbella, before Arthur finds out you've warned me." He said going back to his apathetic self. Marbella (MA.) scowled. Why couldn't he go back to being her _adorable_ little brother? She snatched her coat off of the hanger and stormed out the back door. Chris sat back down and started to fiddle with the charter in his hands.

"Arthur, come when you will," Chris said to himself. "But you will never get my charter." Just then there was a loud rapping on the door. The person didn't wait for a 'come in' and burst into Chris's study.

"CT. Dude! You're alright man!" said Alfred hugging the shorter 'state.'

"Of course I'm okay! Arthur hasn't even been here yet!" was Christopher's muffled reply. Alfred paled.

"He's-" Chris cut him off.

"Marbella has already informed me…" he said, his voice portraying no emotion. Alfred let his eyes wander about the room until his gaze fixed on a small piece of paper, front and center on Christopher's desk.

"You're not just going to hand it over are you?" asked Alfred in slight panic. C.T. was always the 'good' child.

"As if!" Scoffed Chris, "No pompous git is taking away my right to _my_ land!" he finished crossing his arms.

"Then why is it on your desk?" asked Alfred wary of what Chris was planning. He was way to opinionated for his own good and stubborn on top of it, knowing him he'd start a war over this.

"Let's just say I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," he chuckled. This made America pale even more. Why did Connecticut have to choose to be rebellious _today_? The door once again clanged open, this time to reveal Arthur.

"I see America went out of his way, to be here when you lost you land." He said, sounding regretful. He knew that New York was after Connecticut's land. Christopher stepped forward to take Arthur's coat.

"Ah, Uncle, nice of you to drop in." said Chris bluntly. Arthur surveyed his surroundings. On his desk, still brand new looking was Connecticut's charter. Then he looked slightly to the left of the desk at Alfred. He was ghost white, staring at Chris's back with a weary expression. He seemed almost panicked. Christopher set down two chairs in front of his desk. One for Arthur and one for his guardian, Alfred.

"Please take a seat." He said gesturing to the chairs. Arthur and Alfred sat down.

"Why is it so bloody cold in here?" asked Arthur, shivering slightly.

"The window is open." Came Chris's nonchalant reply. Arthur shuddered again. Connecticut seemed to be at ease considering the circumstances.

"I applaud you for being more civil about this than Marbella, Christopher." Said Arthur. The boy nodded and stared down at the paper on his desk, stormy eyes glinting. "Sorry lad, but I'm going to have to take that," continued Arthur reaching for the document. Chris snatched it up and pulled it away from him.

"I can't allow you to do that," Chris said solemnly. "Not as long as I shall live." Arthur sighed. It was hard work trying to take orders from someone such as himself, wasn't it?

"Now Christopher, I don't want to hurt you-" started Arthur.

"But you will if you have to," said Connecticut. "I know."

"Then hand over the blasted paper!" Arthur said raising his voice. Alfred was about to intervene when…

"Never!" Christopher yelled Chuckling darkly. As he laughed lamps burst, candles blew out, that glass of the windows shattered, and a tumbler full of rum smashed onto the ground. The room was plunged into darkness momentarily. When the lamps were relit or relit themselves, Connecticut was sitting in his chair, calmly, hands folded together on his desk, charter nowhere in sight. Alfred was sitting next to Arthur, scared half to death and Arthur was astonished and slightly furious.

"C.T. Dude! That was epic!" exclaimed Alfred searching the room for wires or anything that could've caused the black out. Arthur started searching for the charter.

"It's not here." Stated Connecticut, as both of his guardians searched for something.

"Dude! I can't find any trick wires! How'd you do it?" asked Alfred turning around to Face Chris.

"And what the bloody hell do you mean 'it's not here'!" yelled Arthur. Chris sighed.

"You didn't find any trick wires because there weren't any," he said. "And I meant exactly what I said, Arthur, it's not here, the charter, it's hidden."

"Ho-" Alfred was cut off by Arthur.

"Where?" he asked. Connecticut frowned and shook his head.

"Why if I told you, that would defeat the purpose of me hiding it in the first place," said he.

"How did _you_ hide it when you've been here the entire time?" hissed Arthur.

"Why uncle, are you not familiar with black magic?" asked Chris as innocently as he could manage. Arthur glared at him.

"I'll be taking my leave now," he grumbled, grabbing his coat, sliding it on, and marching straight out the door. He and Connecticut would have a feud between them that would last almost as long as America is old, but even then, are feuds between family members ever resolved?

Ha! I just had to make this fic! You know, me being from C.T. and all. Don't you even ask me if I'm rich! I'm far from it… now run along and play with sharp objects kiddies!

And now you know why Connecticut never laughs…anymore at least…


End file.
